1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a method of manufacturing a stereoscopic image display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device is a display device that is capable of providing an observer with three-dimensional information of a subject to be displayed. Methods of displaying a stereoscopic image may be largely classified into glasses methods and glasses-free methods. Among these, the glasses methods may be classified into a polarized glasses method and an LC shutter glasses method, and the glasses-free methods may be classified into a binocular/multi view binocular disparity method, a volume-type method or a holographic method.